Round
Round & Round (Vueltas y Vueltas en español) es una canción de la banda Selena Gomez & The Scene. Salió el 22 de Junio de 2010, elegido como el sencillo titular del segundo álbum de ésta banda, A Year Without Rain y también en el álbum recopilatorio For You. Es una canción electrónica y dance-pop, con rasgos de rock y disco. Letra Letra original= You see me standing there And act like you dont know me But last night you were calling me Saying you want me Oh why you always make me feel Like im the one that’s crazy You feel my heart racing My-my heart racing Boy, I need you here with me We can’t go on this way I'm falling hard for you All i can say We're going round and round We're never gonna stop going round and round We'll never get where we are going round and round Well your gonna miss me Cause im getting dizzy Going round and round, and round You tried to pull me close And whisper in my ear You always told me lies I cried out all my tears I pushed my feelings to the side But then you bring them back B-bring them back Now you got me singing Boy,I need you here with me We cant go on this way I'm falling hard for you All i can say We’re going round and round We're never gonna stop going round and round We'll never get where we are going round and round Well your gonna miss me Cause im getting dizzy Going round and round, and round Love me or Love me not I’m starring at the clock I take them flower petals off And then i watch them drop Love me or Love me not Im starring at the clock I take them flower petals off And then i watch them drop Boy,I need you here with me I cant go on this way I'm falling hard for you All i can say We’re going round and round We're never gonna stop going round and round We'll never get where we’re going round and round Well your gonna miss me Cause im getting dizzy Going round and round and round and round We’re never gonna stop going round and round We’re never gonna get where we’re going round and round Well you’re all gonna miss me Cause I’m getting dizzy Going round and, round and round Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh |-|Letra traducida= Vueltas y vueltas (x4) Me ves allí de pie Y actuás como que no me conoces Pero anoche me llamaste Diciendo que me quieres Oh ¿por qué siempre me haces sentir asi? Como si soy la unica loca Sientes mi corazón acelerando Mi-mi corazón acelerando Chico, te necesito aquí conmigo No podemos seguir así Estoy cayendo fuerte por ti Y todo lo que puedo decir Estamos dando vueltas y vueltas Nunca vas a dejar de Dar vueltas y vueltas Nunca vamos a llegar a donde Vamos Vueltas y vueltas Pues tu me vas a extrañar Porque estoy mareando de Dar vueltas y vueltas Vueltas y vueltas Trataste de atraparme Y me susurraste al oído Siempre me has dicho mentiras Grité con todas mis lágrimas Tiré mis sentimientos a un lado Pero luego los traes de vuelta Los t-traes de vuelta Ahora me tienes cantando Chico, te necesito aquí conmigo No podemos seguir así Estoy cayendo fuerte por ti Y todo lo que puedo decir Estamos dando vueltas y vueltas Nunca vas a dejar de Dar vueltas y vueltas Nunca vamos a llegar a donde Vamos Vueltas y vueltas Pues tu me vas a extrañar Porque estoy mareando de Dar vueltas y vueltas Vueltas y vueltas Amame o no me ames Soy la protagonista aquí Tiro petalos de flores Y entonces los veo caer Amame o no me ames Soy la protagonista aquí Tiro petalos de flores Y entonces los veo caer Chico, te necesito aquí conmigo No podemos seguir así Estoy cayendo fuerte por ti Y todo lo que puedo decir Estamos dando vueltas y vueltas Nunca vas a dejar de Dar vueltas y vueltas Nunca vamos a llegar a donde Vamos Vueltas y vueltas Pues tu me vas a extrañar Porque estoy mareando de Dar vueltas y vueltas Vueltas y vueltas Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos